


Get Me Drunk On Rose Water

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, F/M, Headspace, Sub Meg Masters, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: The last time he had felt so powerful was when he took on the souls of the Purgatory. Drabble.





	Get Me Drunk On Rose Water

**Author's Note:**

> So, this began as a comment on a thread on the Taboo group that said: "Write a line with your favorite kink". Obviously, I cheated, as you can see. Then I edited, and posted it on Tumblr. Now, I edited more and here we are. Un-betaed work.

With one hand, Castiel held Meg’s wrists behind her back, as she sank down on his length slowly, whinning. She was wet enough to accomodate him, but not enough that it would feel completly confortable. Just the way she liked it.

 

The blindfold covered what he knew, after experiencing several memorable encounters, must be lust blown pupils. Yet her pebbled nipples and raspy breath told him all he needed to know: she was enjoying this as much as he was.

 

"It is such a headrush", she had told him once. "Feels better than any drug or booze the humans could ever create. You don't think. You do not question. You just do as you are told. It's perfect".

 

Yes, he could only agree; yes, she was.

 

The last time he had felt so powerful was when he took on the souls of the Purgatory. This was safer.

 

He caressed her cheek. “Now, bounce, little demon. Bounce and I _might_ let you come".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this little ficlet. Considering that I am a begginer writer, constructive criticism is more than welcome. I love all things Megstiel and I should have another one ready to be posted tomorrow.


End file.
